The present invention relates to a coin wrapping machine and, particularly, to such a machine which can reliably sort new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other and efficiently collect old coins without any special mechanism and, more particularly, to such a machine which can reliably sort new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other, efficiently collect old coins without any special mechanism while counting the new issue coins and the old coins and, at the same time, wrap the new issue coins to produce a wrapped coin roll.
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 10-105764, a coin wrapping machine is generally constituted to feed coins one by one by a rotatable disk into a coin passage, discriminate whether or not each coin is acceptable and the denomination of the coin based on magnetic data and/or optical data of the coin detected by a sensor and wrap or count coins of the denomination specified by an operator, while it separately collects unacceptable coins and coins other than those to be wrapped or counted.
Recently, cases have arisen in which coins of the same denomination as circulated coins but different magnetic properties and surface patterns from those of the circulated coins have been newly issued in order to avoid coin counterfeiting and the like and in such cases, it is usual for old coins circulated before the issuance of new coins to be gradually collected and replaced by new issue coins.
In Japan, 500 yen coins have been newly issued in order to avoid coin counterfeiting and it is expected that 500 yen coins circulated be fore the issuance of the new 500 yen coins will be gradually collected and replaced by the newly issued 500 yen coins.
When coins of the same denomination as that of coins circulated are newly issued, in order to ensure that old coins circulated before the issuance of the new coins are gradually collected and replaced by the new issue coins, a coin wrapping machine has to be constituted to sort the coins circulated before the issuance of the new coins from the new issue coins.
However, a conventional coin wrapping machine has only a function of sorting coins to be wrapped or counted from unacceptable coins such as counterfeit coins, foreign coins and the like and coins of other denominations, wrapping or counting them, but has no function of sorting coins circulated before the issuance of new coins from new issue coins and cannot sort and collect only the old coins of the same denomination as that of the new coins from the new issue coins.
This problem can be solved by providing a conventional coin wrapping machine with a special mechanism for sorting circulated old coins from new issue coins. However, provision of a special mechanism for sorting circulated old coins from new issue coins in order to collect circulated old coins leads to higher cost and such a special mechanism becomes useless after the collection of the circulated old coins has been completed. Therefore, this solution is very uneconomical.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a coin wrapping machine which can reliably sort new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other and efficiently collect old coins without any special mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a coin wrapping machine which can reliably sort new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other, efficiently collect old coins without any special mechanism while counting the new issue coins and the old coins and, at the same time, wrap the new issue coins to produce a wrapped coin roll.
The above other objects of the present invention can be accomplished by a coin wrapping machine comprising an operation mode selecting means for selecting a counting mode for counting coins or a wrapping mode for wrapping coins, a denomination specifying means for specifying a denomination of coins to be handled, a rotatable disk for feeding coins one by one to a coin passage, a first coin sensor provided in the coin passage for detecting physical properties of coins, a second coin sensor provided in the coin passage downstream of the first coin sensor for detecting physical properties of coins different from those to be detected by the first coin sensor, a first coin sorting and collecting means provided in the coin passage downstream of the second coin sensor for sorting coins and collecting sorted coins, a second coin sorting and collecting means provided in the coin passage downstream of the second coin sensor for sorting coins and collecting sorted coins, a third coin sorting and collecting means provided in the coin passage downstream of the second coin sensor for sorting coins and collecting sorted coins, a discriminating means for discriminating, based on the physical properties detected by the first coin sensor and the second coin sensor, whether or not a coin is acceptable, the denomination of the coin when it is acceptable and whether or not the denomination of the coin coincides with that specified by the denomination specifying means, and a coin stacking and wrapping apparatus connected to a downstream end portion of the coin passage for stacking and wrapping coins, the discriminating means being made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination for further discriminating whether the coin is a new issue coin or a past issue circulating coin, the first coin sorting and collecting means being made responsive to such inclusion for sorting and collecting coins discriminated unacceptable by the discriminating means when the counting mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, and the second coin sorting and collecting means being made responsive to such inclusion for sorting and collecting one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins.
According to the present invention, when the counting mode is selected, since the first coin sorting and collecting means sorts and collects coins discriminated unacceptable by the discriminating means and the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination for sorting and collecting one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins, if the first coin sorting and collecting means or the second coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion for sorting and collecting the other kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins, it is possible to sort and collect one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and collect the other kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins by the third coin sorting and collecting means. Therefore, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism and efficiently collect the past issue circulating old coins.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means for sorting and collecting the other kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, the first coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect coins discriminated unacceptable by the discriminating means and the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination for sorting and collecting one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins, while the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion for sorting and collecting the other kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins. Therefore, by constituting the first coin sorting and collecting means or the second coin sorting and collecting means to sort and collect coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, it is possible to collect one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and collect the other kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins by the third coin sorting and collecting means. Accordingly, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism and efficiently collect the past issue circulating old coins.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means in addition to one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the second coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins and coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, it is possible to collect one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins and coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the second coin sorting and collecting means and collect the other kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins by the third coin sorting and collecting means. Therefore, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism and efficiently collect the past issue circulating old coins.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means in addition to the other kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the second coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means in addition to the other kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins, it is possible to collect one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and collect the other kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins and coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the third coin sorting and collecting means. Therefore, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism and efficiently collect the past issue circulating old coins.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the first coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means in addition to coins discriminated unacceptable by the discriminating means.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the first coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means in addition to coins discriminated unacceptable by the discriminating means, the second coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect the other kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism and efficiently collect the past issue circulating old coins.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the first coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means for sorting and collecting the other kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins in addition to coins discriminated unacceptable by the discriminating means, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, the first coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect the other kind between the new issue coins- and the past issue circulating coins in addition to coins discriminated by the discriminating means and the second coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect one kind between the new issue coins and the past issue circulating coins, while the third coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to sort and collect coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means. Therefore, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism and efficiently collect the past issue circulating old coins.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, in the case where the wrapping mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, the first coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting the past issue circulating coins.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, in the case where the wrapping mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, the first coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting the past issue circulating coins. Therefore, by sorting and collecting unacceptable coins by the first coin sorting and collecting means, sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the second coin sorting and collecting means and sorting and collecting the past issue circulating coins by the third coin sorting and collecting means, it is possible to feed only the new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus to wrap them. Accordingly, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins. In particular, by selecting the counting mode to perform the operation for sorting and collecting coins prior to the wrapping operation of coins, sorting and collecting coins including the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and feeding collected coins onto the rotatable disk to perform the operation for wrapping the new issue coins, it is possible to efficiently sort and collect unacceptable coins by the first coin sorting and collecting means, efficiently sort and collect coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the second coin sorting and collecting means, and sort and collect the past issue circulating coins by the third coin sorting and collecting means, thereby reliably and efficiently feeding only new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus. Therefore, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, in the case where the wrapping mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, the first coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting past issue circulating coins, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, in the case where the wrapping mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, the first coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting past issue circulating coins, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means. Therefore, by sorting and collecting unacceptable coins by the first coin sorting and collecting means, sorting and collecting the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the third coin sorting and collecting means, it is possible to feed only the new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus to wrap them. Accordingly, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins. In particular, by selecting the counting mode to perform the operation for sorting and collecting coins prior to wrapping coins, sorting and collecting coins including the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and feeding collected coins onto the rotatable disk to perform the operation for wrapping the new issue coins, it is possible to efficiently sort and collect unacceptable coins by the first coin sorting and collecting means, efficiently sort and collect the past issue circulating old coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means, and sort and collect the coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the third coin sorting and collecting means, thereby reliably and efficiently feeding only new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus. Therefore, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the first coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting past issue circulating coins.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, in the case where the wrapping mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, the first coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made response to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins and the third, coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting the past issue circulating coins. Therefore, by sorting and collecting the coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the first coin sorting and collecting means, sorting and collecting unacceptable coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and sorting and collecting the past issue circulating coins by the third coin sorting and collecting means, it is possible to feed only the new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus to wrap them. Accordingly, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins. In particular, by selecting the counting mode to perform the operation for sorting and collecting coins prior to wrapping coins, sorting and collecting coins including the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and feeding collected coins onto the rotatable disk to perform the operation for wrapping the new issue coins, it is possible to efficiently sort and collect the coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the first coin sorting and collecting means, efficiently sort and collect unacceptable coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means, and sort and collect the past issue circulating coins by the third coin sorting and collecting means, thereby reliably and efficiently feeding only new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus. Therefore, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, in the case where the wrapping mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, the first coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting past issue circulating coins, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, in the case where the wrapping mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, the first coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting past issue circulating coins, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins. Therefore, by the first coin sorting and collecting means, sorting and collecting the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and sorting and collecting unacceptable coins by the third coin sorting and collecting means, it is possible to feed only the new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus to wrap them by sorting and collecting the coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means. Accordingly, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins. In particular, by selecting the counting mode to perform the operation for sorting and collecting coins prior to wrapping coins, sorting and collecting coins including the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and feeding collected coins onto the rotatable disk to perform the operation for wrapping the new issue coins, it is possible to efficiently sort and collect the coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the first coin sorting and collecting means, efficiently sort and collect the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means, and sort and collect unacceptable coins by the third coin sorting and collecting means, thereby reliably and efficiently feeding only new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus. Therefore, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, in the case where the wrapping mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, the first coin sorting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting past issue circulating coins, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, in the case where the wrapping mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, the first coin sorting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting past issue circulating coins, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means. Therefore, by sorting and collecting the past issue circulating coins by the first coin sorting means, sorting and collecting unacceptable coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means, and sorting and collecting the coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, it is possible to feed only the new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus to wrap them. Accordingly, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins. In particular, by selecting the counting mode to perform the operation for sorting and collecting coins prior to wrapping coins, sorting and collecting coins including the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and feeding collected coins onto the rotatable disk to perform the operation for wrapping the new issue coins, it is possible to efficiently sort and collect the past issue circulating coins by the first coin sorting means, efficiently sort and collect unacceptable coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means, and sort and collect the coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the third coin sorting and collecting means, thereby reliably and efficiently feeding only new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus. Therefore, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, in the case where the wrapping mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, the first coin sorting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting past issue circulating coins, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, in the case where the wrapping mode is selected by the operation mode selecting means, the first coin sorting means is made responsive to inclusion of new issue coins and past issue circulating coins among coins of the denomination specified by the denomination specifying means and specification of the denomination of the new issue coins as the denomination of coins to be wrapped for sorting and collecting past issue circulating coins, the second coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is made responsive to such inclusion and specification for sorting and collecting unacceptable coins. Therefore, by the first coin sorting means, sorting and collecting the coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the second coin sorting and collecting means, and sorting and collecting unacceptable coins by the third coin sorting and collecting means, it is possible to feed only the new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus to wrap them by sorting and collecting the past issue circulating coins. Accordingly, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins. In particular, by selecting the counting mode to perform the operation for sorting and collecting coins prior to wrapping coins, sorting and collecting coins including the past issue circulating coins by the second coin sorting and collecting means and feeding collected coins onto the rotatable disk to perform the operation for wrapping the new issue coins, it is possible to efficiently sort and collect the past issue circulating coins by the first coin sorting and collecting means, efficiently sort and collect the coins of denominations different from that specified by the denomination specifying means by the second coin sorting and collecting means, and sort and collect unacceptable coins by the third coin sorting and collecting means, thereby reliably and efficiently feeding only new issue coins to the coin stacking and wrapping apparatus. Therefore, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the first coin sorting and collecting means in provided with a first coin sorting member movable between a projection position where it projects into the coin passage and a retracted position where it is retracted from the coin passage and a first coin sorting and collecting opening having a width smaller than a diameter of the smallest coins to be handled, the second coin sorting and collecting means is provided with a second coin sorting member movable between a projection position where it projects into the coin passage and a retracted position where it is retracted from the coin passage and a second coin sorting and collecting opening having a width smaller than a diameter of the smallest coins to be handled, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is provided with a third coin sorting member movable between a projection position where it projects into the coin passage and a retracted position where it is retracted from the coin passage and a third coin sorting and collecting opening having a width smaller than a diameter of the smallest coins to be handled.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, it is possible to drop coins into the first coin sorting and collecting opening by locating the first coin sorting member at the projection position thereof, thereby sorting and collecting the coins, to drop coins into the second coin sorting and collecting opening by locating the second coin sorting member at the projection position thereof, thereby sorting and collecting the coins, and to drop coins into the third coin sorting and collecting opening by locating the third coin sorting member at the projection position thereof, thereby sorting and collecting the coins. Therefore, coins can be sorted and collected in a desired manner by the first coin sorting member, the second coin sorting member and the third coin sorting member.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the first coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to locate the first coin sorting member at the projection position thereof and to drop coins into the first coin sorting and collecting opening to sort them, the second coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to locate the second coin sorting member at the projection position thereof and to drop coins into the second coin sorting and collecting opening to sort them, and the third coin sorting and collecting means is constituted to locate the third coin sorting member at the projection position thereof and to drop coins into the third coin sorting and collecting opening to sort them.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, each of the first coin sorting member, the second coin sorting member and the third coin sorting member can be driven by a solenoid.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, at least one of the first coin sorting and collecting means, the second coin sorting and collecting means and the third coin sorting and collecting means includes a coin accommodating section where sorted and collected coin are to be accommodated and the coin wrapping machine further includes a coin feeding means for feeding coins accommodated in the coin accommodating section onto the rotatable disk.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the at least one of the first coin sorting and collecting means, the second coin sorting and collecting means and the third coin sorting and collecting means includes a coin accommodating section where sorted and collected coin are to be accommodated and the coin wrapping machine further includes the coin feeding means for feeding coins accommodated in the coin accommodating section onto the rotatable disk, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins by selecting the counting mode to perform the operation for sorting and collecting coins prior to wrapping coins, sorting coins including the past issue circulating coins by the at least one of the first coin sorting and collecting means, the second coin sorting and collecting means and the third coin sorting and collecting means to collect them in the coin accommodating section, feeding coins accommodated in the coin accommodating section onto the rotatable disk by the coin feeding means and wrapping the new issue coins.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the coin feeding means is provided with an endless belt formed with a plurality of engaging portions for engaging coins and disposed between the coin accommodating section and the rotatable disk.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the coin feeding means further includes a disengaging means for disengaging the engagement between the coins and the plurality of engaging portions.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since coins including the past issue circulating old coins can be sorted by the at least one of the first coin sorting and collecting means, the second coin sorting and collecting means and the third coin sorting and collecting means by selecting the counting mode to perform the operation for sorting and collecting coins prior to wrapping coins and collected in the coin accommodating section and the coins collected in the coin accommodating section can be reliably fed onto the rotatable disk, it is possible to reliably sort the new issue coins and past issue circulating old coins of the same denomination from each other without providing any special mechanism by feeding coins including the past issue circulating old coins collected in the coin accommodating section onto the rotatable disk and wrapping new issue coins, thereby efficiently collecting the past issue circulating old coins and wrapping only the new issue coins.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the first coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage upstream of the second coin sorting and collecting means and the third coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage downstream of the second coin sorting and collecting means.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the first coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage upstream of the third coin sorting and collecting means and the third coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage upstream of the second coin sorting and collecting means.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the second coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage upstream of the first coin sorting and collecting means and the third coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage downstream of the first coin sorting and collecting means.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the second coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage upstream of the third coin sorting and collecting means and the third coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage upstream of the first coin sorting and collecting means.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the third coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage upstream of the first coin sorting and collecting means and the second coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage downstream of the first coin sorting and collecting means.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the third coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage upstream of the first coin sorting and collecting means and the second coin sorting and collecting means is provided in the coin passage upstream of the first coin sorting and collecting means.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings.